


三太子强抢龙娇妻（中）

by RJYS



Category: RJYS
Genre: 藕饼 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:40:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22491721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RJYS/pseuds/RJYS
Kudos: 15





	三太子强抢龙娇妻（中）

他们的第一个孩子来得让人猝不及防，打得哪吒一个措手不及。

彼时哪吒刚从他师父太乙真人那里又骗来个宝贝，那灵物是一件由青凌玉雕琢而成的环形玉佩，有辟邪护体及温养身体之效，尤其适合天生水相的小龙。

哪吒从太乙那得了逞，高兴地跟杨戬哥们儿几个拼酒多喝了几杯，喝到尽兴头都有些晕乎，他带着几分醉意捧着玉佩兴冲冲地回到神殿，刚欲跨进寝宫的大门，就被先前因敖丙身体不适被叫来诊病的医仙拦住了，同他说了些话。

当得知敖丙有了身孕之后，哪吒酒都被吓醒了，他简直不敢相信自己的耳朵，一时间有些想笑，又有些想哭，最后脸部扭曲了一瞬摆出一副略显狰狞的表情，眼睛瞪得如斗大，盯了医仙好一会儿，瞪得那仙君都开始腿肚子打颤抖如筛糠，满额冷汗以为自己今日命不久矣，那位杀神才淡淡来了一句，知道了。

仙君差点没给他跪下，领了赏赐一溜烟儿的跑没了影。

好歹保持着镇定自若的模样撑到外人离开，哪吒霎时卸了力气，两股战战抖着腿进了自己的寝宫，他心如打鼓似地走至屏风前，头上飞扬桀骜的赤发都给吓得蔫巴巴地垂了下来，被额上冒出的冷汗湿了个彻底。

他已经开始在脑中思考自己的花样死法了。

哪吒原先的追龙计划是这样的，现今敖丙很不待见他，原因大抵就是他不遵从人家意愿，没表白，没追人，没花前月下，没墙头马上，没约过会，没拉过小手，没亲过嘴就直接跨过这些桥段强行把小龙娶回来睡了，若是和离，二人关系可能会和缓许多，也可以给他可乘之机，重新开始。

但放人是不可能放人的，这辈子是不可能放人。他也想过先把小龙放走，然后再来个追妻酱酱酿酿一番抱得美人归，可他一想到自己要因此很长一段时间内会摸不着敖丙，见不到他，自己的心里就很是……想吃小龙，白白嫩嫩的那种。

于是他便想着干脆就这么磨下去，烈女怕缠男，小龙怕吒男，他还就不信了，他这么热乎一大小伙儿，还不能把那只小冰龙捂热乎喽！

可世事难料，天降横祸，谁知他还没来得及把敖丙冰凉凉的心捂热，就先把小龙的肚子搞大了，这特么先婚后爱的套路完全乱了，追妻直接追到火葬场，要完的节奏啊！

哪吒欲哭无泪，万分后悔，并检讨自己在×××的时候就不该###×××和［哔——］！！！！

但傻站在这里也不是个办法，人是他睡的，崽儿是他搞的，后悔也没用。哪吒咬了咬牙，心一横硬着头皮绕过屏风，大步走向二人休憩的云床，垂着头站定在床前，心说小龙若是想捶他，他受着便是，反正怎么着也打不死他。

他进来的时候，敖丙正覆着衾被倚坐在床头，手中还拿着一卷书在看，兴许是觉得散发有些碍事，水蓝的长发都被他拨至一边垂在胸前，瞧着相当温柔美丽的模样。见哪吒回来了，他也只是抬眸冷冷一瞥，一言不发又低下头看他的书，没有玄冰决，没有寒凌九重天，更没有一双巨大的冰锤锤照着哪吒头就砸。

他的反应实在太过寻常，寻常到哪吒都在怀疑自己刚才脑子是不是出了问题，难不成敖丙没有怀孕？方才那个医仙也没来过，是自己酒喝多了晕乎着做了个梦？做了个梦还是噩梦 ，梦见敖丙被自己弄出人命自己马上就要命不久矣？

哪吒醉意又涌了上来，脑子晕乎乎地一时犯了轴，他大着胆子试探着凑上前去，一边悄悄观察敖丙的神色与反应，一边把狗爪子慢慢摸上了小龙纤瘦的腰，像往常一样把人顺顺当当地揽在了怀里，而敖丙被他抱住也没怎么反抗，只是蹙着眉头瞪他一眼，像是在忍受着什么似的，嫌恶地偏过了头。

哪吒这才后知后觉自己一身的酒气着实有点不太好闻，他跑去将自己从头到脚清洗干净，才又回来笑嘻嘻地搂美人入怀。

他在这抱着人美滋滋的傻乐，敖丙那边心里却着实复杂得很。

他确实是有了身孕，是谁的无须多说，而观哪吒的这副作态，似乎并不是很排斥这个孩子，这让敖丙心中暗松一口气。

自他那日被这魔头欺辱了之后，敖丙的心中就颇有些怨怼，总觉得哪吒是将他当作了娈宠，才会这样一意孤行强行将他抢回去，否则为何要将他关在殿里不得出去，甚至连自己作为星官的本职工作都不许再做，毕竟哪吒在第一次见他就做出了那样的事，要说是因为这位神君对他有意才如此，他实在是无法相信。

可二人成婚之后，除却起初那几日对他有些粗鲁，哪吒一直以来待他都很好，好到敖丙都有些动摇自己最初的猜测，让他差点就维持不住对那人冰冷漠然的态度。

这次意外得子，敖丙以为哪吒得知后或许会发怒，会暴露自己残暴的本性，逼着他将他们的第一个孩子引产，就像那几本他偷偷从龙宫带出来的《邪魅王爷的纯情侍卫》和《俏贵妃：冷酷皇上放过我》一般，想起书中男主角得知女主怀孕后可怕的反应，敖丙的脸色便有些发白——他真的一点都不想遭受徒手掏娃！

哪吒可不知道敖丙脑子里的那些稀奇古怪的圈圈绕绕，他今日酒确实喝的有些多了，方才冷不丁地被吓了一跳让他暂且清醒了些，这会儿温香软玉在怀，他便又开始想入非非，有些心猿意马。

方才小龙可是统共看了我两眼，哪吒晕乎乎地想。

要知道往日敖丙能看他一眼都难，这回儿不仅多看了他一眼，还瞪他了，一双水色龙瞳瞪得圆溜溜的，水润润的，带着几分不满之色，瞧着可爱的紧，都把他看硬了。

哪吒早忘了要给小龙送玉佩的事，丝毫不觉得自己这样淫秽的思想有什么不对，反而越品越有味，越回味兴致越高，胯下之物也随之兴致勃勃地挺立起来，硬邦邦地抵在敖丙的后腰上，像一杆火热的枪。

敖丙不知晓哪吒又怎么来了兴致，反正那人总像个畜生一样随时发情，他都有些习惯了，也并未对哪吒的求欢表现出过多的抗拒。

小龙的后穴早就因多次的承欢而变得分外柔软湿润，可以随时吃得下那物，哪吒保持着将人抱住的姿态，仅是撩起敖丙衣衫下摆，将龟头对准穴口蹭了蹭，便顺畅地将涨硬的肉茎捅进了那处销魂窟，开始或深或浅地抽插顶弄。

二人敦伦之事做了不下数次，哪吒早已熟知敖丙所有敏感的部位，这才抽弄了一会儿，便已将小龙欺负得喘息不止，绯红满面，一双水瞳溢满春光波光涟漪，身子也软下来倚靠在哪吒精瘦的胸膛上，随着抽插的动作无力地起伏着。

不消片刻，敖丙便轻吟一声颤抖着泄了身，腥膻的白浊染脏了小龙脂白如玉的大腿上——他竟是又这么只靠后面就高潮了。

哪吒怜爱地在敖丙唇边轻吻，下身仍旧乐此不疲地在那处湿滑的穴道内深捣，试探着轻轻戳弄肉壁上极隐秘的一处细缝，想要顶进小龙的孕腔中。他这会儿满心满眼都是可口诱人的小龙，急不可耐地想将人吃干抹净，竟是忘了敖丙现在的身子已是不再适合做这样的事，只管自顾自地抵着孕腔的入口便想进来。

夹杂着快意的涩痛让尚处于释放余韵的敖丙骤然清醒了过了，才发现哪吒竟是想进入他的孕腔，龙族幼崽在初期发育时极其脆弱，若是让哪吒得了逞，后果绝对不堪设想！

敖丙心中惶恐不已，生怕孩子受了伤害，挣扎着想要将那孽根从自己穴中拔出，哪吒发觉到他的反抗，手上不禁加重了几分力气，把人死死地摁在怀里。他精虫上脑情欲当头，被这么一弄激出了些许怒气，挺胯便是狠狠一顶，紫红的龟头便径直捅进了半截。

孕期中的身子已不再能承受这般的对待，敖丙痛极，惊慌之中抓住哪吒揽在他腰上的手臂，颤声道：

“不、不要……”

他足有几月未开过口，说起话嗓音来有些沙哑，声音很小，却让哪吒的动作一时滞住了。

“孩子……不要……” 敖丙用手护住自己平坦的小腹，眼泪扑簌簌往下掉，言语中带着些哀求的意味。

哪吒还没从小龙对他说话了的震惊中清醒过来，就见小龙潸然泪下哭得这般伤心，登时就慌了神，他也顾不上自己涨得生疼的半身，只得咬着牙将肉柱拔出来，搂着人好一顿哄。

“怎么了，丙儿？”他着急忙慌地把人转过身面对面抱进怀里，扯过被子把被他扒得近乎半裸的小龙裹了个全。

敖丙并不是个眼窝子浅的人，哭成这样也只是因为孕期情绪有些不稳，他见哪吒关心的神情不似作假，犹豫了片刻，踌躇道：“我……龙族怀孕时行房事不得进入孕腔，会伤到幼崽……”

他的声音虽然还有些喑哑，但难掩清朗柔软的音色，哪吒听得他这样说道，才想起来这档子事，顿时觉得自己简直就是个混账，怎么能忘了这样的事。

“我错了我错了，我、我酒喝多了一时冲动……”哪吒想起刚才自己做的，后悔不已：“要不你打我吧，我绝不还手！”

他脖子一梗，等揍，硬气得很。

而敖丙抬头看了看他，沉默着低下头去，却又不肯理他了。

打是想打的，一直都想打，但打又不能打，若他记仇了怎么办？

敖丙闷不做声，任由那人抱着他一脸懊悔地道歉，死活不肯出声，也硬气得很。


End file.
